Yellow Ribbon
by Nalee chan
Summary: After their fight against Metatron, Castiel is going back to heaven to make up for his mistakes. That means leaving Sam and Dean behind. How will Dean react to the angel's decision and will he understand what Castiel wants to tell him with this simple yellow ribbon? [(slight)Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey guys and welcome to my first Destiel story ever. This won't be a long story, only two chapters, but I hope you will like it :) Got the idea while listening to an awesome song (not gonna tell the title before I uploaded the second chapter,hehe)  
I hope you guys will like my little story and a special thanks to **APerfectGrace **for beta-reading this chapter! _

_I do not own Supernatural and its awesome characters. (unfortunately..)_

**Yellow Ribbon**

**THEN**

It's over.

Finally.

All the fallen angels are going back to heaven.

The Winchesters saved the world, again. The only things that remind them of the fight against Metatron are the bruises on their bodies and the pain that they are constantly feeling. Who cares about bruises if you can finally 'settle down' and only hunt small spirits?

"Huh, it really is over."

"About damn time, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and picked up his shotgun. "Let's go home."

Dean gave his brother a nod and turned to his angel in the dirty trench coat, who, again, fought by Dean's side. "Cas, are you coming? We're heading home." Of course Castiel would come with them, he is family. Never again would Dean leave his best friend behind. Never. He and Sam started to walk to Dean's beloved Baby, but the angel did not move an inch.

"Hey Cas. Could you please move your feathery ass towards the car? Sam and I are tired. We need some rest, y'know, after saving the world again. Cas? Dude, can you hear me?"

The angel did not say anything.

Suddenly a strange feeling began to flow through Dean's body. Confused he looked at his brother, who seemed to feel the same.

Dean took a step away from Baby towards Castiel. "Cas, you're coming with us, right?"

Right? Cas would come with them. Of course he would. Why wouldn't he? They are family. He knows that..right?

But there still was no answer from his angel and Dean started to panic, of course he would never admit that.

Castiel looked at Dean. Is blue eyes full of regret and excuses. "I am sorry, Dean."

The heart of the elder Winchester started to beat faster. "What are you talking about?"

The blue eyed angel sighed and broke their eye contact. "I have to return, Dean. I have to go back to heaven. I cannot come with you. I am truly sorry."

And with those words Dean's world began to break. His legs did not want to move anymore and he fell back on Baby's hood. He looked at Castiel disbelievingly. He is lying, right? Castiel is finally learning how to tell jokes. He would never leave them - leave him - behind, right? Castiel would stay by his side like he had all these years. He needs Dean. And Dean needs him. Dean needs him more than he like to admit. He remembers how he felt after Castiel died because of the Leviathans. How he felt after he came back from purgatory without his angel. How this hole in his heart would not close until he saw him again. He was not complete if Castiel wasn't by his side.

And now Castiel is telling him that he will leave. That he will leave him and..never..come...back..?

"Okay. Right, I'm sorry. You have to do your duties. You know where you can find us. You'll come back, right?"

Dean hates how broken he sounds, but at this moment he couldn't give a fucking shit about it. He couldn't give a fucking shit about how Sam was looking at him. He couldn't give a fucking shit about how his whole body starts to tremble. He wanted an answer, now.

"Cas. You're coming back." It was more an order than a question. Castiel HAS TO come back.

The angel decides to look at Dean again. "I..I do not know."

"You don't know what, Cas?" His voice began to rise and Dean could feel his anger building up inside him.

"I do not know if I will come back.. I am sor-"

"Don't you dare say sorry! Don't you.. just don't fucking dare, okay?!"

Castiel still holds the eye contact. He knew that Dean would not understand, but he cannot blame him. Castiel did not want to leave; he had to. He had to leave to make things right up in heaven. He cannot put himself before his brothers and sisters again. He has to do this even if it hurts to leave Sam and Dean behind. But to be completely honest, Castiel never had expected such a reaction from Dean. He knew he would be angry, but what really made him think over his decision was the pure hurt and fear in the hunter's eyes. And again Castiel was being selfish. Again he puts his feelings before the hunter's feelings. It hurts so much to see those green eyes silently crying in agony. Crying for him not to leave.. not to leave **him**.

"Dean.." his voice steady as ever. "Let me explain."

"No."

"Dean.." Castiel was pleading now. He never pleads. But this was Dean. He never is the same when Dean is by his side. The angel lives when Dean is with him.

"I said no. Damn it!" Angrily Dean jumped from the hood and reached for the door of the Impala.

"Dean, just let Cas expl-"

"Don't Sammy, just.. don't, okay?! I don't want to hear his explanation. If he wants to leave, let him go! I won't stop him. Get inside the car Sam, we're going home." And with these words Dean turned his back to Castiel and got into his car.

The younger Winchester desperately looked from Dean to Cas and back. He knows the anger is speaking through his brother right now, but he also knows that Dean is too much of a dickhead to admit it.

"Cas, I'm-"

"It's okay Sam. Thank you for everything." Finally the blue eyed angel broke his one-sided eye contact with Dean.

"Yeah, no problem man. You helped us a lot, too. So.. thanks." He nervously rubbed his neck. "Guess this is a good bye then?"

Castiel nods. "Good bye, Sam. Take care."

"Sammy! Get inside, now! Or I'm driving without you."

"I'm sorry, Cas.." He gave the angel an apologetic look and got into the car.

Within seconds Dean started the engine and drove away without looking back. His eyes were fixed on the street and his knuckles were white from the tight grip he held on the steering wheel.

"Dean.." The younger Winchester started.

"Sam, no."

"But..-"

"Please, okay? Just.. let it go."

Sam looked at his brother and sighed. They saved the world and now everything seemed to break down regardless.

It took them 4 hours to get to the bunker. No words were spoken in those 4 hours and it was not getting any better.

As soon as they arrived the bunker, Dean went to the kitchen, got a whole bottle of whiskey and disappeared in his room. It was pointless to talk to him right now, Sam knew that. And he knew something more.

He decided that he would need a drink, too. How can he cheer up his brother when the person he loves just disappeared out of his life? Right, you can't do that.

Days came and went and nothing changed. Dean was lying on his bed and starring at the ceiling. He drank. He slept. He drank again and slept again. And all the time he waited. But Cas never came.

No, Dean Winchester was not grieving. He never does. He just will do it the Winchester way. Ignore your feelings and drink. Drink until you cannot feel anything.

Lazily he reached for his whiskey bottle only to realize that it's empty.

"Oh damn it!" Even his whiskey is leaving him.

Too lazy to get a new one, Dean just decided to stay in bed. Still starring at the ceiling he decided he needed a new position. So he rolled over and now was starring at.. wait, what?

Right in front of him is a yellow ribbon on the table with a small piece of paper.

For the first time after days Dean left the bed. His legs were a bit wobbly from all the lying and drinking. It took him some seconds to get control over his legs again. Slowly he went to the table and took the piece of paper. His heart started to beat faster, while he was opening the small paper.

Two words. Only two words and a yellow ribbon were required to finally let the feelings take control over Dean Winchester. With a loud bang he fell on the floor, tears running down his face. No, he would not cry. He just wouldn't. He was not a whiny bitch. Dean Winchester was a man, a man who won't cry after another man. But he could not stop himself from crying. He just couldn't.

He never really realized how Sam was storming into is room, eyes full of panic. He never realized how Sam knelt beside him and asked him what happened. He never realized how pitiful his brother was looking at him when he saw the ribbon and the note. No, Dean had only eyes for the piece of paper and the yellow ribbon in his hands. The last two things he got from his angel.

Just two simple words made him realize how much he loved him. Now he was gone and left Dean with a ribbon and two simple last words.

"_Forgive me."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Special thanks again to the best beta reader **APerfectGrace**_

**NOW**

„Dean, I think I got a case. Johns Island, South Carolina. Three people died in the last two weeks. Each of them in a closed room. They couldn't find any evidences of a burglar."

"You think it's a vengeful spirit?"

"Seems like. Let's have a look."

"Okay, I'm getting ready."

Sam watched after his brother when he left the room. It's been almost three years since Castiel left them. Almost three years since Dean had his breakdown. And almost three years since Dean had ever spoken about Castiel again.

Sam would be lying if he said that these three years have been easy. It took Dean three months to finally leave his room for more than 15 minutes a day. That wasn't the reason why Sam was worried about his brother, no. He was more worried that Dean wasn't grieving at all after those three months. Sam knew his brother. He knew that he still suffered inside, but he also knew that, if Dean decided to ignore his feelings, there as nothing he could do to help him. The last couple of years were okay. They had a few cases, but nothing they couldn't handle. Life became normal again... and Sam did not like it one bit. Of course he was happy that they did not need to save the world again, but he hated how his brother acted. He hated how his brother pretended to be okay. How he pretended that nothing had happened; that Castiel had never been a part of their -_his_- world. And what he hated the most was that Dean still did not get what Castiel wanted to tell him with the yellow ribbon. It took Sam 3 days of researching (yes, he researched about a yellow ribbon), to understand what Castiel wanted to say. Still Dean had absolutely no idea. Sam wanted to tell him about it, but he just couldn't. It was Dean's job to find out what his angel wanted from him. He really wanted to stay out of this, but after almost three years of watching his brother dying inside Sam couldn't stand it anymore. He made a decision and he also devised a plan. Sam would make his brother see what he hadn't seen all these years. That Castiel still cared about Dean.

Sam was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not hear Dean coming.

"You're ready, Sammy? Sammy? Hey, Sam."

"Huh, what? Oh, yes. I'm ready."

The elder Winchester looked confused. "Is everything alright?"

"What? Yes, yes of course. I just.. thought about something."

Dean grinned. "Huh, some dirty thoughts in the middle of the day? I'm proud of you Sammy. You're finally becoming a man."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever Dean. Let's go." He grabbed his laptop and put it in his duffel bag. He had everything he needed to open Dean's eyes. The only thing Sam was not sure about was the yellow ribbon. He has never seen it again since the day Castiel left. He only could hope that Dean did not throw it away and still carried it around.

* * *

After a long drive the brothers were only 2 hours away from Johns Island and with every minute Sam got more nervous. It had to work. He couldn't watch Dean having a breakdown for a second time.

"Dude, are you alright?"

"Huh, what?"

Dean watched his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "You seem nervous, man."

"Nah, I'm just a little tired that's all." Damn it. Sam needed to calm himself down, otherwise he would destroy everything.

"You sure? You look pretty bad."

"Thanks, Dean."

The elder Winchester had to hide a grin while Sam was throwing bitch-face #45 at him.

"Maybe I just need some good music."

Sam started to fumble in his duffel bag until he found what he was looking for. Before he could even reach for the cassette player Dean hit his hand away.

"Dude, remember? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been like this for days. Wanna tell me something?"

"What? No? No! It's nothing. I just wanted to hear some music."

"Well, just FYI. We ARE hearing some music."

"Sorry, I meant _good _music."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean grinned again. It had been ages since he grinned that often in one day. "But I'm serious man. You're alright?"

Sam looked out of the window. "Yes, I am. Don't worry."

No word was spoken after this until they reached Johns Island.

* * *

Sam and Dean were walking through a park in the middle of the night. "Seriously Sam, what the hell are we doing here? I thought we're searching for evidences in _houses_. As much as I love to have a romantic picnic with you, I think now isn't the right time."

"Just shut your mouth Dean and follow me."

After a few minutes and some curses of Dean later they finally reached what Sam was looking for.

"Dude, that's a tree."

"Yes. It's called the Angel Oak Tree."

Sam could see how Dean suddenly grew stiff.

_'Now or never'_, he thought. "Dean, we have to talk."

"There never has been a case, right?" Dean still watched the tree, not moving an inch.

Sam sighed. "No. I made it up..everything, but I had a reason."

"Oh, lemme hear." He could her the anger, but also some pain, in Dean's voice.

"It's about Cas. I th-"

"Don't."

"Dean, please. You ha-"

"Sammy, please. Just..don't..."

Sam froze. He knew Dean would not take it easy, hell he even knew that Dean would be damn angry, but he never thought that Dean would plead him to stop. He took a deep breath.

"Dean, look at me."

He didn't.

"Please. It's.. just listen okay?"

"What the hell were you thinking? We drove _over 17_ hours to South Carolina for this?!" Dean pinned his brother against the tree. "Really, Sam, really?! To show me some damn fucking Angel Oak Tree and talk about Cas?!" His voice broke. "Just.. what the hell were you thinking, Sammy?"

Sam looked at him pleadingly. "I wanted to help you."

Dean laughed bitterly and let his brother go. "Help me? By dragging me to some tree? I don't need help Sam. I'm okay. I'm totally f-"

"No you're not Dean. Don't lie to me."

The elder Winchester looked at his brother, but said nothing.

"You are my brother, Dean. I know you. You're hurt. I can see it, okay? I've watched you suffer for the last three years and I can't handle it anymore."

"I'm sorry for not taking care of your feelings."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You exactly know what I mean. Just stop being a whiny bitch and think."

"I'm not a whiny bitch, bitch!"

"Do you still have it?"

Now Dean seemed confused. "Still have what?"

"The yellow ribbon. Do you have it?"

Dean immediately cringed. Without a second thought Dean reached for something in his pocket and a moment later a yellow ribbon was lying in his hands.

Sam released the breathe he has been holding. Dean still had the yellow ribbon. It will work. It _had to _work.

A long time passed before Dean started to speak again. "This is bullshit. I can't believe I kept this." He threw the ribbon away and walked back the way they came from.

"Dean! Wait!"

"Stop it already. I'm tired of it, okay? I'm tired of everything. Let it be."

"Oh for God's sake! Could you please tie the yellow ribbon around the tree?!"

Dean stopped and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Dean. Think about it. Cas did not give you this ribbon without a reason. Have you really never thought about why he left a yellow ribbon?" Sam could see in Dean's dumb face that he in fact never thought about it. He sighed.

"Wait." Dean suddenly said. "You've researched about a yellow ribbon?"

"Yes, I...", he could see how his brother started to grin like an idiot. "That's not the point! Just.. Damn it! Listen, okay?!"

Sam fumbled with his mobile and few seconds later a song started to play.

"Really, Sammy? Music? Now?"

"Listen."

Dean rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

_I'm coming home, I've done my time. I've got to know what is and isn't mine.__If__you received my letter tellin' you I'd soon be free then you'll know just what to do if you still want me_

"Okay. I'm feeling like an idiot right now. I'm going."

"No! Wait.. listen!"

_If you still want me..._

_Tie yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree. It's been three long years do you still want me? If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree I'll stay on the bus, forget about us, put the blame on me, if I don't see that yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree_

With every word of the song Dean's eyes grew wider and wider. "You're kidding.."

"I don't think so."

Without thinking Dean picked up the ribbon and looked at Sam, the song still playing in the background. "You really think Cas wants me to tie this ribbon around the oak tree?"

Sam nodded.

"And it has to be this Angel Oak Tree? It couldn't have been an oak tree in Kansas? Really Sam? You know how corny this is, right? If I were a girl, I'd marry you right now."

Only now Sam realized that it was indeed corny. His face begun to blush. "I-I just wanted to help you..."

Dean chuckled. "It's been three years, do you still want me.. mhmm.." He took some steps towards a branch and with a little hesitation he tied the yellow ribbon around it. Slowly he closed his eyes and thought about his blue eyed angel. "Hey Cas..it's me. Y'know..I did it.. so.. you're coming home, right?"

_...and I can't believe I see. A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree. I'm coming home..._

"Hello Dean."

Within seconds Dean opened his eyes again and turned around. There, right in front of him, stood Castiel. The angel, who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. The angel, who rebelled for him. The angel, who betrayed him. The angel, who asked for his forgiveness. The angel, who always has been there for him. The angel, who left him. The angel, who he fell in love with.

Dean did not know what to say. There were too many feelings inside him. Anger, confusion, hurt, fear, but also happiness and love.

Castiel looked at the ribbon and smiled. "I knew you would need some time to understand what I wanted to tell you, but I have never thought it would literally take you three years to figure it out."

Dean still wasn't saying anything. The smile fell from the angels face and he locked his eyes with Dean's.

"I am truly sorry. I know there aren't any words to make you forgive me. You need to know that I had to go, I didn't want to. I never wanted to leave you. That's why I gave you the ribbon. I really hoped that you would do that." He pointed at the ribbon. "That you still want me in your life." Castiel sighed and broke the eye contact. "Please..say something."

Dean couldn't. He just couldn't say anything. His mind had gone blank. He saw the fear, but also the honesty in Cas's eyes. Of course he wanted him back in his life. Why would he tie the ribbon around an oak tree if he didn't? Why would he do such girly things if he didn't? He wanted Cas. He _needed _him. Dean has been a wreck all these years without him. He couldn't lose him again. He _wouldn't _lose him again. And then his body moved all by itself. He took a step towards the angel and threw his arms around him, hugging him tight. Not in a brotherly way, no, but in a _I'll-never-ever-let-you-go _way.

The angel gasped out of surprise, but hugged him back immediately. "Dean..I'm sorry.."

"Just shut your cakehole.." Dean tightened his grip and pressed his face into Castiel's neck, breathing in his scent. How he missed his scent, his warmth...him. He forgot everything around him, even Sam. There was only Castiel. Everywhere was Castiel.

After a while Sam really felt to be out of place. "Ehm... I'll just.. y'know go back to the motel... It's nice to see you, too, Cas." He did not get an answer, but he wasn't mad. Sam smiled and headed back to the motel. It worked. His brother was happy and so was he. "Maybe I should become cupid... well, a dressed version of cupid."

Dean and Castiel stood there, what felt like an eternity, just hugging each other. Neither of them realized that Sam was gone. The green eyed man loosened the hug and looked into Cas's blue eyes. Dean loved those eyes. His eyes traveled down to the angels, sinful, full lips. Absently he started to lick his own.

"Dean..?"

"Would you please just shut up?"

"But I-"

"A screw it."

Before Castiel could say something again he felt Dean's soft lips on his own. A groan escaped the Winchester's throat and also Cas could not stop himself from making a satisfied noise. He closed his eyes and started to kiss Dean back. At first there were only small kisses, but after Dean sucked at Castiel's bottom lip and took advantage of the angel's moan to shove his tongue into Castiel's mouth, the kiss started to get more passionate.

Dean had kissed a lot of women, but he never experienced a kiss like that. His heart began to beat faster. After three years his angel came finally back to him. Castiel came home.

_**The End**_

* * *

_A/N: The song is called 'Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree' by Tony Orlando & Dawn. You guys really need to hear that song, it's awesome! _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
